Touring Yale and The Vending Machine
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Luke is touring and checking out Yale with his 17 year old son the same day as Lorelai and Rory are touring Yale with Richard and Emily and they meet.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day while at Yale Luke and his 17 year old son Robert William Danes are trying to figure out where a bulding is on thier map when they see 2 very pretty girls and an assumed set of grandparents walking towards them and see the taller older woman go over to the vending machine.

''hey dad,dad do you see that woman over there at the vending machine?'' Robert asks him

''yea I do.'' he tells him

''she;s pretty

''yea she is.'' Luke says

''then go over there and introduce yourself and meet her!'' Robert tells him

''No!'' Luke says

''yes!'' Robert says

''No!'' Luke says

''yes!'' Robert says

''Robert William Danes!'' Luke says

''okay fine!'' Luke says and walks over to the vending machine and Lorelai sees him out of the corner out of her eye.

''hey.''he says

Lorelai looks over at him ''H...Hi.'' she says and smiles

''Luke Danes.'' he introduces himself

''oh Lorelai Gilmore.'' she introduces herself

''it's a pleasure to meet you.'' he says and is shaking her hand

''oh yea you what are you doing here at um Yale?'' she asks him

''oh well um self touring with my son over there's he's 17 and is checking it out.'' Luke tells her

''no kidding my daughter over there is also 17 and is also checking it out even though she wants to go to Harvard.'' she tells him

''Harvard really?'' he asks her

''yup.'' she says

''wow um so we we're um wondering if you guy's um like to do the self tour with us?'' he asks her

''oh um well um we kind of have my parents with us.'' she tells him

''oh okay.'' he says

''but I guess I wouldn't mind my parents actucally have um someplace to be in a little bit I just have to check and make sure it's okay and cool with my daughter but if it's cool with her it's cool with me.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says

''okay be right back.'' she tells him after getting her snack and walks back over to Rory 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''hey who was that man you were talking to?'' Rory asks her

''that was um Luke Danes he is here touring Yale with his son and wants us to tour with them.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh and how old is his son?'' Rory asks her

''he's um 17 just like you.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh.'' Rory says

''so do you want to?'' Lorelai asks her

''I...I guess.'' Rory says unsurely

''okay good.'' Lorelai says

''well Mom dad I think they we are going to finish the tour on our own so we will see you later have fun at your function or whatever come on hun.'' Lorelai says

''coming bye grandma grandpa.'' Rory says

Lorelai takes Rory and leaves Emily and Richard just standing there and takes Rory over to Luke.

''hey um Luke this is my daughter Rory this is Luke hun.'' Lorelai introduces them

''Hi!' Rory says

''Hi Rory it's nice to meet you.'' Luke says

''yea you too.'' Rory says

''this is my son Robert.'' Luke introduces them

''oh Hi I'm Rory.'' she introduces herself

''nice to meet ya.'' he says

Lorelai looks at Robert

''oh Robbie this is Lorelai,Lorelai this is on my son Robert.'' Luke introduces them

''Hi nice to meet you.'' she says and shakes his hand

''yea you too.'' he says

''so are we ready to go?'' Lorelai asks thrm

''yea let's go.'' Luke says

''okay.'' she says and looks at a map and starts to walk with Rory,Luke, and Robert following her 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''so Robert where are you guy's from?'' Lorelai asks him

''oh Washington Depot what about you girl's?'' he asks her

''Stars Hollow.'' she tells him

''oh our competeing towns.'' he says

''yea.'' Lorelai says and smiles

''so Robert what are you wanting to studying or major in?'' Lorelai asks him

''oh I don't know maybe like business management or something.'' he tells her

''oh that's cool Rory wants to study journalism.'' Lorelai tells him

''oh that's cool is she a good writer?'' he asks her

''yea she really is.'' Lorelai tells him

''so Robert are a sports or jersey kind of guy

''um well sorta I play baseball,swim, and wrestle.'' he tells her

''oh that's cool.'' she says

''yea I'm hoping to get an athletic scholarship or something at least at one or two out of the 5-6 schools I applied to.'' he tells her

''that's cool.'' Lorelai says

''yea so Rory what do you wanna do?'' Robert asks her

''I wanna be a journalist like Christiane Amonpour.'' she tells him

''an over sea's foreign coorespondent very nice.'' he says

''yea.'' she says

''but thing is I really wanna go to Harvard.'' she tells him

''Harvard? Yhen what are you doing here at Yale?'' he asks her

''long story it was my grandfather's idea that he shows me the campus because this is where he went and really wants me to go here.'' she tells him

''oh.'' Robert says 


End file.
